


Told You So

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [33]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Autumn, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Commission fic, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hugs, Kisses, Multi, Reading Aloud, Sick Fic, Storms, Sweet, exploding pipes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Thomas walks home after a pipe burst.
Relationships: Thomas Connor/Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieLamb_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLamb_B/gifts).



> thank you for commissioning marie!!!! ;;; <<33 it means so much to me you wouldnt believe ;;;

Pipes tended to burst in summer. 

Not winter. 

But, after a particularly hot day in fall, followed by an icy chill, the very same pipes that had expanded in the heat shrank in the cold, and thus, the pipes rended and splintered apart on the higher floors of the studio. 

Luckily for Joey Drew Studios, most of the objects on the upper stories were protected in casings and in desks, aside from one lanky artist and one stout handyman. 

Johan looked at Thomas, ink dripping down his hair, lips pursed. Thomas gave a weak chuckle.

“I guess that you and Wally are right,” he sighed. “We do need to change the pipes to copper.”

“You ‘guess’,” Johan snorted, wringing out his hair and putting it back into a ponytail, and then he looked around the wreckage strewn about. “Well, at least some of our work has been d-done for us with that burst. Please f-fill out the forum for gent, please. You and two others may take a leave for two weeks to Pittsburgh; however long you need there, and the remainder as a break. Consider it a gift, or as if I r-really don’t want to see you for now.”

“I know you, Joey, and I appreciate your gift,” Thomas bowed slightly, mimicking the other’s style of body language. “I will promptly fill out all the forms. This will be covered under the warranty, don’t worry about that at all.”

“Alright,” Joey’s micro tension destressed as he breathed. “Thanks.”

“It’s nothing, Mr. Drew,” Thomas assured him, preparing to go out into the windy outdoors. Joey signalled that he wait a moment, and then returned with a cloak. Thomas declined with a smile, pushing it back into Joey’s hands. “I don’t need this. I’ll be fine without it.”

“Are you sure?” Joey asked, biting his lip, looking out with worry. “It looks mighty chilly and frosty out there. I really wouldn’t w-want you to get sick on your walk home. Would you, um, like me to drive you?”

“Mr. Drew, as much as I love and respect you, I still don’t think your motorcycle licence is real,” Thomas declined via admission. “The walk isn't too long. I’ll be fine, I can assure you of that.”

“Ah, very well,” Johan conceded. “Please try to stay safe, Mr. Connor.”

“I will,” he smiled, and walked out into the expanse outside the studio. While he had been correct about the length of the walk being not ‘too’ long, it still was quite long nonetheless. Despite that, Thomas made it home promptly, drenched from head to toe in ink, and shivering from the biting winds. “Hello! I’m home!”

Sammy and Wally snapped apart from each other’s faces. 

“If we all weren’t dating, this would be pretty damn awkward,” Wally pointed out, smiling just a tad, then took in Thomas’ appearance. “Tom! You look like crap! What the hell happened over there? And on a Sunday, too?”

“Just a pipe burst, Wally,” Thomas was quick to assure him. “But because of it, I’ve got a little vacation to Pittsburgh. You were right, the pipes need to be replaced with copper. So I have to head back to HQ and order in the new ones. And I’ve got two free slots for anyone who’d like to come with me….”

“PITTSBURGH?!” Willy’s excited voice came from the next room, before the man himself dashed in, grinning and wide eyed. “That’s where Phipps conservatory is, right?” 

“Yeah, it’s a really nice place to go,” Thomas smiled. “Twelve greenhouses and three gardens, and they’re still expanding it last I saw.”

“That sounds magical,” Willy sighed dreamily. “I wish I could go.”

“Well…” Wally looked to his twin, and patted his shoulder. “You can go instead of me, if you’d wanna go.”

“Really?!” Willy’s face lit up, brown eyes warming all the more. Then, he bit back his enthusiasm and looked to Thomas. “I mean… is it alright with you?”

“If Wally’s fine with it, I’m fine with it,” Thomas assured him, and scratched at his nose. “I’ll be going tomorrow.”

“I don’t know if I’d really be able to go, Thomas,” Sammy hummed, then glanced at a calendar. “We’re behind on songs in the music department, and I’d like to catch up with the late work. Maybe find someone to take my place as well?”

“Hm. I think Lacie would be a good candidate,” Thomas mused. “But before I invite hir, I’ll shower off all this ink. It’ll warm me up quick, too.”

“This’ll warm ya up just as fast,” Wally remarked before pulling him into a soft kiss, smiling all the while. He gently pushed him towards the stairs. “Now, get outta here. Go shower. Ya reek of ink, no offence.”

“None taken,” Tom laughed, heading up to the bathroom. He shivered as he waited for the water to warm, and felt a minor regret at not having accepted the cloak from Johan - but what was done, was done. 

His shower was brisk, and he found warm, lavender scented towels on the bathroom counter when he finished, along with a clean change of clothes. After making a call to Lacie, he slipped into bed with Wally, who was reading Love’s Captive, by Arabella Richardson. Sammy came in with a bowl of soup, which Thomas accepted happily. 

After eating, he snuggled into the sheets, with two warm bodies around him, and slipped into a blissful and peaceful sleep.

Tom packed his suitcase easily - he was not Sammy, who blustered about his appearance and his hair, nor was he Wally, who procrastinated, fretted, and then ended up packing the same things he always did. Closing the clasps, he looked up at his still sleeping lovers, holding each other in absence of him. 

He woke each with kisses to their foreheads. 

“Morning, Samuel, morning Wallace,” he murmured, brushing back Sammy’s fringe and running a hand over Wally’s soft cheek. “Willy and I made french toast for breakfast.”

Sammy grumbled and rolled over in bed. Wally stretched out his arms, yawning and smiling. 

“I can smell that, mmm,” Wally gave him a peck on the cheek, and one for Sammy. “I’ll head down and grab a bite of it, then.”

“I’d take a bite of that ass any day,” Sammy grumbled, looking out at Wally’s retreating form from beneath two thick blankets. Wally spun around with a bemused expression, folding his arms and pouting, and asked, “What was that, Lawrence?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Sammy swiftly said, blushing and hiding in the blankets like a turtle. Thomas laughed at him, patting his head and running his hand through his hair as Wally swaggered away, proud of himself for no good reason. “He’s so cute, Thomas. I can’t deal with how cute he is.”

“You’re going to have to,” Thomas sighed, trying to hide his grin. He pressed a small kiss to Sammy’s temple, then backed away to sneeze into his elbow. “I’m gonna be leaving you two here together. I need you to deal with how cute he is. Can you do that for me?”

“I suppose I can try,” Sammy deliberated, pushing himself up onto his elbows, smirking. “Though it’ll cost you.”

“Cost me what?”

“A nice long kiss.” Sammy savored the words, and Tom’s blush. “From a  _ very  _ handsome man, such as yourself.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Thomas muttered, before closing the gap between them, pulling Sammy so that the base of his back rested over his thigh, for optimal holding. Their kiss deepened little by little, until Sammy’s stomach rumbled, signalling his desire to eat instead of kiss. Breaking apart, Thomas smiled, and picked up Sammy with a soft grunt, grabbing for his suitcase blindly until Sammy snatched it for him. “Downstairs we go, yeah? Hold tight, Sammy.”

Hold tight he did, appreciating the muscle in the man’s arms as he carried him down and settled him on a chair with a soft kiss to the temple he had not kissed earlier. Willy came down with a suitcase of his own, and soft Irish humming emanated from the stairs behind him, Shawn sliding down the banister and clicking his heels, Marina and Gonner tramping down after. Thomas gave his nieces a great big hug, swooping them up, spinning with them, and making them laugh aloud in his embrace.

“Alright, Marina, don’t burn the house while I’m out,” Thomas kissed the top of her head, then Gonner’s. “And Gonner, you’re the mechanic of the place while I’m gone.”

“Yessir!” they said in unison. 

“Guess that makes us chopped liver, ay?” Shawn questioned in a low voice, yet with a twinkle in his eye, nudging Sammy and Wally. Willy snorted, and gave his fiance a kiss on the cheek. Shawn blushed and wiggled, happily touching his cheek. “Ooh, I guess not. Only you two are.”

“Sammy already got a firm un-chopping,” Thomas laughed, then pulled Wally close to kiss him as well. “There we go. Now we’ve got no chopped liver in this house. Only the sweetest candies to exist, right Willy?”

“Of course,” Willy scoffed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way in my place.”

***

More goodbyes were said as Willy and Thomas split from the group - they heading to Bertrum’s cottage whilst the other three turned towards work. The lavender lad and the happy handyman picked up the muscled mechanic, and then drove to the train station to Pittsburgh. 

All the while, Willy excitedly rambled about the plants he hoped to see, how he read that bonsai trees had been donated to Phipps, how certain leaves spiraled, and Thomas was glad he was coming along on the trip, if only for his enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Lacie worked out facts and figures for him, and together they banged out a full day’s work in the first three hours of the train ride. Of course, both she and Willy exchanged concerned glances whenever he sneezed, but he waved off their worry with a smile and assurance he was alright. If he got sick that meant Joey was right and he was wrong, and that was something that Thomas would rather avoid. He rather liked being healthy, and he did not quite like being ‘I told you so’ed.

Still, that seemed to be inevitable. Tom, after his meetings with the Gent company, and after ordering the new pipes, was sniffling, sneezing, and tired. Lacie and Willy were adamant they return as soon as possible - Lacie had come as a negotiator, and hir job was complete, whereas Willy came to see the conservatory - and he had, for many, many hours. So, before Thomas knew it, he was back on the train in a blanket, he and Lacie’s order put into the Gent system, and Willy with brand new seeds to plant in his garden.

Once they reached New York, Willy drove Thomas home first, he and Lacie explaining the situation to Wally and Sammy, and then Willy left to take Lacie back home as well. 

Sammy and Wally looked at each other, then at Thomas. 

“So, someone got a little cold?” Sammy teased, and wrapped his arms around Tom’s middle, Wally scooping up the handyman’s legs. Thomas yelped, but they held him fast. “Bedtime for Thomas! Bedtime, soup time, blanket time! Willy said he’ll pick up medicine, too, so! Bedtime!”

“But I’m not tired,” Thomas protested, then sneezed. And sneezed again, even as his boyfriends settled him into his bed, chuckling all the while. “And it’s jus’ a cold. I’ll be right as rain in- ACHOO! in jus’ a few days, y’know. S’not so bad.”

“Yeah, maybe, but ya still gotta rest, Tom,” Wally reminded, and kissed the top of his head. Thomas’ eyes closed against his will, happily accepting the warmth of blankets and love. “You’ll only get better quick if ya rest and eat your soup. Also, ya sneeze like a wolf.”

“I do?” Thomas mumbled in question. Sammy hummed in affirmation, and Wally laughed just a bit to agree. “Huh. Weird.”

“I think it’s cute,” Sammy commented and grinned. “I’ll get you tea. It’s going to have lemon in it - is there anything else you’d want in it?”

“Um. Sugar?” Thomas suggested, yet a sniff reminded him he would not be likely to taste the citrus anyways. “Just a bit, though.”

“You got it, Tom,” Wally gave Sammy a thumbs up, and the man slipped out of the room. Picking up the book he had been reading for the past few days, he offered; “Want me to read to ya? The book’s pretty good, a little cheesy, but it flows great.”

“Yes, please,” Tom settled into the blankets, his pout at having been bedridden gone with a content smile replacing it. “It’s Love’s Captive, right?”

“Mhm,” Wally wrapped a soft arm around Tom, holding him close, so he could feel the vibrations in his throat as he read aloud to him. Before long, Sammy came in with a hot cup of black tea, the smell of lemon barely making it past the clogged mess that was Tom’s sinuses, but past nonetheless. Thomas took it gratefully, sipping. “Thank ‘ou bery buch, Sam.”

“It’s no problem, nȋchimos,” Sammy ruffled his hair, and went around to the other side of the bed to sandwich Thomas into the warmth of blankets and boyfriends. “I also called Joey - he said that we can switch out with Willy and Lacie for their breaks, and they both said it’s completely fine. So, we’re going to be here for you until you get better.”

“But didn’t you want to make up the lost time with the songs?” Tom asked with some worry, turning his head to look at him. Sammy shrugged, and replied, “I already boosted up the remainder quite a bit. The studio will be going fine.”

“Are you sure?” Thomas questioned, eyes wide (but also sleepy), and Wally shushed him with a squeeze over their shoulders. “I don’t want you to get behind in your work ‘cause I got a cold.”

“I won’t get behind,” Sammy assured him. “There won’t be any problems. I promise.”

“Alright…” Thomas snuggled into bed, and soon fell asleep to the tones of Wally’s reading. 

He woke up feeling much better, but still stuck in bed. 

“Soup for breakfast!” Wally called, bringing in the tray laden with a bowl, spoon, and a garlicky bread roll. Tom was glad to be able to smell the tomato soup, and the homemade bread’s scent was a heavenly accompaniment. 

“Thanks, Wally,” he smiled, pecking a kiss onto his cheek. “I’m already feeling better. I think I’ll take tomorrow off, though.”

“If it’s good with you, it’s good with us,” Sammy tucked the blanket around the bed. “Would you like me to play banjo for you?”

“Absolutely,” Thomas replied, delighted, feeling even better.

***

When Thomas returned to work, Johan greeted him with a smile. 

“Don’t say it,” Thomas groaned. Joey inquired, “Say what?”

“‘I told you so,’” Tom grumbled. Johan only grinned. 

“Well, I did, didn’t I?”


End file.
